mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sport 1 (Germany)
Sport 1 is German sports television network owned by Constantin Medien. The channel broadcasts sports related to football, basketball, tennis, hockey, handball, motor-sports, racing, kick-boxing and poker programmings. History Deutsches Sportfernsehen was launched on January 1, 1993 from the transmitter Tele 5, which in turn was formed on January 11, 1988 from the music channel Musicbox. In 1999, DSF with its shareholder Taurus TV GmbH (100%), a subsidiary of Kirch Media, had a reach of 28.9 million households in Germany and a market share of 1.9 percent. Gross advertising sales in 1999 amounted to about 351 million DM. In February 2005, all shares held by KarstadtQuelle and Swiss sports investor Hans-Dieter Cleven were acquired by EM.TV (2007 renamed EM.Sport Media AG, April 2009 in Constantin Medien AG) from Ismaning, who is the sole owner since then. Managing directors are Olaf G. Schröder and Stephan Katzmann. The media license for D:SF was extended on 22 March 2007 by a further eight years by a decision of the Media Council of the Bavarian State Authority for New Media. D:SF was renamed as part of a conceptual redesign on 11 April 2010 in Sport 1: das Sportfernsehen and merged with the online portal sport1.de. At this time, new programs were integrated into the program and the beginning of the broadcast of the controversial erotic quiz formats was postponed from 23:00 clock to 00:00 clock. Nevertheless, the sport share remained below 50 percent. Sport 1 is available since September 2010 as a simulcast variant in HD. This transmitter is to be received in Germany on the IPTV offers T-Home Entertain and Vodafone TV, over the platform HD+ in the portfolio of Kabel Deutschland, Unitymedia and in a fee-based package also with Kabel BW. After initial difficulties, Sport 1 was only able to send material in native HD since 24th August 2011. In addition to high-resolution sports broadcasts and broadcasts such as Bundesliga current or The PS professionals are broadcast in HD. Sport 1 HD is transmitted via satellite in 1920 × 1080 pixels. At the end of 2012 it became known that Sport 1 suffers from an increasing loss of viewership. This was also attributed to the low share of sport in the program, which was below 50 percent. After another show off the sport was introduced in April 2013 with the René Schwuchow Show, a sex talk show with porn actresses, together with a new logo in July 2013, a documentary soap was recorded with Fantausch, bringing the return to Formats, which have only a remote relation to the sport, was extended. However, no changes have been made to the existing broadcast formats so far, and this should be done in 2014 with an increase in the sport share to 50 percent. In addition, also launched on 19 July 2013, the sports radio Sport 1.FM, which also uses the newly introduced logo. For the seasons 2015-2018, Sport 1 secured the rights for the UEFA Europa League, which had previously been transferred to Kabel Eins. A game will be broadcasted live from 21:00 onwards per match round and will be reported live and analyzed at 19:00 on the games not shown on the previous broadcast date. The biggest odds were in the Europa League match between Dortmund and Liverpool in 2016, here looked 19.1% (market share). For the FIFA Confederations Cup 2017, ARD and ZDF acquired the rights to broadcast three preliminary matches. Programmings Entertainment * Alone * Aussie Pickers * Barry'd Treasure * Big Brian: The Fortune Seller * Buy It, Fix It, Sell It * Chow Masters * Container Wars * Counting Cars * Dig Wars * Garage Gold * Hard Knocks * Hardcore Pawn: Chicago * Storage Hunters UK * Storage Hunters * Storage Wars * The Liquidator * Yukon Gold * Sport Clips Sports Football * Bundesliga * Zweite Bundesliga * Regionalliga * Indoor soccer tours * UEFA Europa League * FIFA Confederations Cup * Deutscher ''' * '''Ligue 1 * La Liga * Campeonato Brasileiro Série A * Frauen Bundesliga * UEFA Women's Champions League * SheBelieves Cup Basketball * Basketball Bundesliga * EuroLeague Others * Swiis Indoors * Hockey World Cup * Show jumping * PDC World Darts Championship * ATP World Tour * CEV Champions League * World Ice Hockey Championships * European Tour * IndyCar Series Handball * Handball Bundesliga * DHB Pokal * DHB Supercup * HBL All-Star Game * IHF World Men's Handball Championship * IHF World Women's Handball Championship * European Men's Handball Championship * European Women's Handball Championship Motor-sports * ADAC Formula 4 * ADAC GT Masters * ADAC TCR Germany * Audi Sport TT Cup * Deutsche Tourenwagen-Masters * Porsche Carrera Cup Germany Kick-boxing * Steko's Fight Night * SES Boxstall Logos Deutsches Sportfernsehen (1993).png|First logo (1993) DSF (1993-1997).png|Second logo (1993-1997) DSF (1997-2000).png|Third logo (1997-2000) DSF (2000-2004).png|Fourth logo (2000-2004) DSF (2004-2010).png|Fifth logo (2004-2010) Sport 1 (2010-2013).png|Sixth logo (2010-2013) Sport 1 HD (2010-2013).png|HD logo (2010-2013) Sport 1 (2013-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2013-present) Sport 1 HD (2013-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2013-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Constantin Medien Category:Launched in 1993 Category:Sport television channels Category:Germany